benultfandomcom-20200216-history
Way Big
Way Big is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a To'kustar. Appearance Way Big has always been a red, white and black color. In the o''rignial series'', Way Big had a lot more spikes on him, and had more of the color black on him. In Ultimate Alien ''and ''Alien Force, his look is more simple with less spike, and more of a white color all over his body. In Omniverse, Way Big's eyes on his cheeks return and he has three red lines on his neck. His blades on his shoulders have also returned. He is more muscular. He also has fingerless gloves like Four Arms. Powers Due to him being 120 feet tall, Way Big can easily overpower his opponents because he packs enough power to beat an entire army. His size also grants him incredible strength and speed. Way Big has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big also has super speed, with his super speed he can create tornadoes or if he is in water; a whirlpool. Way Big is able to shoot a cosmic ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful blue colored ray. Weaknesses Way Big can be a hazard to allies in the area, if he falls. Way Big's size also gives him a slight mobility issue since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings and people around him. And Way Big also easily gives his location away due to his size. Trivia * Way Big is the second alien to be unlocked by someone other than Ben. The first was Upchuck. *Way Big is one of five aliens to appear in all three series. The other four are Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Diamondhead and Ghostfreak. *Since Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix is the last canon episode of the original series, Way Big is the last alien seen used in the original series. *Way Big is Ben's biggest alien so far. *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' marks the first time Way Big was truly defeated (where he was literally aged to dust). *To'kustar are normally non-violent and gentle, which is very ironic considering how Way Big is one of Ben's most powerful aliens. *In Ben 10: Omniverse, Way Big now speaks with a Japanese accent, further nodding to his inspiration, Ultraman. *Way Big's size appears to change throughout the show. *Way Big's design and fighting style are based on the heroes of the Ultraman series. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, when Way Big was turned into from Nanomech, he first turned into a Nanomech-sized Way Big and then grew, instead of becoming big straight away. *As of Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's, Way Big now speaks with a Japanese accent, further nodding to his inspiration, Ultraman. *According to Derrick J Wyatt, Way Big's super speed was a glitch power. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, parts of Way Big are made up of an unknown cosmic material with metallic properties. Gallary 311px-Waybig11.png Wayb 2.png Way-Big-ben-10-ultimate-alien-26570587-270-705.jpg 830px-Ben 10 Way Big 2.jpg Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Preya Category:Super-x Category:Milky Way Galaxy Aliens